Héroe
by Just A Reject
Summary: Tras llegar a una ciudad con gente normal luego de la pesadilla vivida en Raccoon City, Sherry comienza a tener una vida normal otra vez. Sin embargo, años después de ver a su caballero de armadura brillante en acción, Leon Scott Kennedy, comienzan a desarrollarse ciertos sentimientos dentro de ella además de la admiración. No, era algo mucho más profundo.


**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **Este One-Shot es para CMosser por el Amigo Invisible 2016 del foro Resident Evil: Behind The Horror**

 **Advertencia: Contiene Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado te sugiero que salgas de aquí, sobre aviso no hay reclamo ;)**

* * *

Tras llegar a una ciudad con gente normal luego de la pesadilla vivida en Raccoon City, Sherry comienza a tener una vida normal otra vez. Sin embargo, años después de ver a su caballero de armadura brillante en acción, Leon Scott Kennedy, comienzan a desarrollarse ciertos sentimientos dentro de ella además de la admiración. No, era algo mucho más profundo. Y allí estaba ella, una chica de 18 años esperando su baile de graduación, quien había aprobado la secundaria con las mejores calificaciones, sin pareja que la acompañase. No era que le importasen del todo esas cosas tan superficiales y carentes de sentido como al resto de sus compañeros; si le diesen la oportunidad de elegir entre una tarde de práctica de tiro con Leon e ir al baile, hubiese corrido a buscar su arma y su cuchillo sin duda alguna. Pero, a pesar de eso, se encontraba sin pareja por el simple hecho de que comparados con su amor platónico y héroe de toda la vida, los chicos de su instituto no eran más que unos pubertos inmaduros.

Claire golpeó la puerta de su habitación mientras ella miraba fijamente el vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo que su "tía Jill" como ella solía llamarla, le había regalado la semana pasada para animarla a asistir a su graduación, el momento más esperado de una chica de su edad según lo que todos decían. Para ella, era sólo un recordatorio de que no había tenido las agallas suficientes para invitar a Leon a ir con ella, y de paso confesarle lo que sentía.

-Adelante.

-La cena está lista.- Dijo al entrar, luego la vio observando el vestido y sonrió.- ¿Nerviosa?

-Para nada.- Respondió mientras ambas bajaban las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-¿Ya has encontrado pareja?- Preguntó Claire en medio de la cena, al parecer la falta de interés de Sherry en el baile no era tan evidente, o de lo contrario sí lo era, pero Claire intentaba animarla a que fuese.

-Aún no.- Pausó, pero luego, decidió atreverse a hablar por una vez.- ¿Claire?

-¿Si?

-La verdad es que... estoy enamorada de alguien más, pero este chico está bastante fuera de mi alcance, así que he optado por no ir con ninguno.

Claire la miró con mucha atención, probablemente porque era la primera vez que Sherry tocaba un tema amoroso en su vida.

-Dime, ¿te llevas bien con él?

-Sí, somos mejores amigos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no preguntárselo? al fin y al cabo él no está fuera de tu alcance, es tu amigo. A no ser que ya tenga pareja...

-No es del instituto, es por eso y otras razones más que esto es tan difícil.

-Sherry, dime algo, ¿prefieres no confesarte y quedarte con la duda de qué hubiera dicho, o prefieres preguntarle, luchar por lo que quieres, y ver si resulta? Sé que es aterrador, pero es peor quedarte con el "qué hubiese sido" para toda la vida.- Pausó y la miró fijamente mientras se llevaba un bocado de pasta a la boca. Ella tenía razón, si no se arriesgaba todo seguiría igual, y en el caso de ser rechazada, al menos lo habría intentado, y sabía que Leon no dejaría de hablarle luego por ello. No tenía absolutamente nada que perder.

-Gracias, Claire.

-Por nada.- Sonrió - No quiero sonar como una chusma, pero si te declaras, cuéntame cómo te fue.- Dijo mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa.

-Serás la primera en saberlo.

-Apresúrate, sólo tienes dos días.

* * *

Al otro día, Leon despertó temprano para volver al edificio de la DSO. El papeleo que tenía que hacer por la última misión estaba agobiándolo, pero según sus cálculos, su pesadilla acababa ese día si se apresuraba un poco. Luego de darse una ducha rápida y vestirse, preparó una taza de café negro mientras buscaba sus llaves. Al encontrarlas, sonrió al ver el llavero que Sherry le había regalado cuando estaba en primaria, hecho con sus propias manos. En él, había una foto de ellos dos juntos, la primer foto que se habían sacado cuando recién llegaron a la ciudad.

-Sherry...- Sonrió al recordarla - Quién diría que pasarías de ser una simple niñita tierna a una mujer tan hermosa e importante para mí.

Con el paso del tiempo y sin saber exactamente cómo, Leon se había enamorado de esa bella mujer de largo cabello rubio y orbes grises como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tal vez era porque pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, o simplemente por ser la única persona a la que conoce como la palma de su mano. De cualquier manera, él sabía que nunca pasaría de ser un amor platónico. Una chica como ella podía ser capaz de tener el chico que quisiera a su lado, y ella a él sólo lo veía como una de las personas que salvaron su vida hace años, y nada más. Lo máximo que podría sentir por él, era admiración. Sin embargo con sólo verla todos los días y ser su mejor amigo le era suficiente.

Al terminar su café, tomó su chaqueta negra y se dirigió a su trabajo en su Jeep Compass. Una vez llegó saludó a todos sus compañeros, y luego se metió en su oficina por las siguientes ocho horas. Cuando ya casi estaba terminando con todo el agobiante papeleo, su celular comenzó a sonar. Descolgó el teléfono al ver que era Claire.

-¿Claire?

-¡Leon! ¿Has visto a Sherry? - Preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación le hizo preocuparse a él también.

-No, no la he visto en todo el día, ¿pasó algo?

-Se suponía que volvería a casa para el almuerzo, pero pasan dos horas desde que salió del instituto y aún no ha llegado. Me preocupa que algo le haya pasado, creí que estaba contigo.

-Saldré a buscarla, si la encuentro te llamo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Al colgar el teléfono, Leon supo exactamente a dónde tenía que ir. Siempre que Sherry desaparecía, era seguro que estaría en ese lugar, él mismo se lo había enseñado, y era un secreto que hasta ese día mantenían sólo los dos.

Condujo unos diez minutos hasta llegar al parque cerca del final de los muros que mantenían a la ciudad aislada del caos y el terror que había en el resto del mundo. Allí, en el árbol más alto de todos, se encontraba Sherry, sentada en la primer rama con sus pies colgando hacia abajo.

-Hey, Sherry.- La llamó Leon una vez llegó debajo del árbol.- ¿Crees que hay espacio para mí allí?

-¿Por qué no subes y lo averiguas?- Respondió ella con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar sus nervios y actuar normal.

Leon estuvo a su lado en menos de un minuto. A ella le resultaba fascinante verle trepar ese árbol, su aptitud física era increíble, y eso era algo muy atractivo para cualquier chica, incluyéndola.

-¿Qué ocurre? Siempre que vienes aquí es porque algo te preocupa.- preguntó él. Sherry suspiró.

-Nada ocurre, sólo he intentado hablar contigo todo el día y el gorila del guardia de seguridad de tu trabajo me ha echado a patadas luego de insistir un poco, así que creí que si me "perdía" vendrías aquí a buscarme. Lo siento por eso.

-Debe ser algo importante lo que tienes que decir, de lo contrario no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias. Vamos, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? - Observó su cara de perfil, ella miraba hacia el horizonte, y Leon no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente era la chica más hermosa de todas. Pero, tenía esa preocupación en sus ojos que le inquietaba. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio, ella suspiró y habló.

-Me gustas, Leon.- Soltó sin más, mirando hacia el horizonte para que él no se diera cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas.- No sé desde hace cuánto tiempo, pero sí sé que me gustas cada día más, y aunque quiera, no puedo quitarme esos sentimientos de encima. Lo sé, soy muy cursi, pero es lo que siento.- Pausó, volvió a suspirar y agregó - Comprenderé si no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero al menos quería que lo supieras.- Cuando ella terminó de hablar, estaba tan tensa que había clavado fuertemente sus uñas contra la rama del árbol, y obviamente acabó con múltiples heridas en las manos.

Por su parte, Leon estaba en shock. No podía creer que la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo, se le estuviese confesando delante de sus narices. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decirle absolutamente nada, ya que se vieron interrumpidos por alguien más.

-¡Oh, Leon!- Gritó su compañera, Helena. Ambos voltearon en su dirección.- Siento interrumpir, pero Hunnigan nos llama.

-¿Uh? ¡Oh! De acuerdo, ya voy.- Dijo algo aturdido - No deberías quedarte mucho más tiempo aquí, Sherry, Claire ha de estar preocupada por ti.- Bajó del árbol de un salto y caminó hacia su camioneta.

Una vez vio a Leon desaparecer en la carretera bajó del árbol, tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, una Claire enfurecida corrió hacia ella.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando? ¡Tres horas, Sherry! ¡Tres malditas horas! No hace daño una llamada de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento, Claire. No lo volveré a hacer.- Respondió sin ganas, se sentía completamente vacía por dentro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿estás bien?

Sherry miró fijamente a Claire, su vista comenzó a nublarse y abrazó a su amiga como si le fuese la vida en ello. La pelirroja la dejó llorar en su hombro, hasta que tuvo el valor de preguntar.

-Tiene algo que ver con el consejo que me pediste anoche, ¿no es así?- Sherry asintió contra su hombro.- Ya veo. En este momento me siento horrible por haberte dicho eso, pero al menos lo has intentado, eres más fuerte y valiente que antes.

-Quiero estar sola un rato, si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, ve.

-Gracias.- Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Sherry?

-¿Si?

-¿Está bien si esta noche viene Leon a cenar con nosotras? Lo hemos hablado el otro día y olvidé decírtelo, creo que él podría animarte un poco.

Sherry reprimió las lágrimas al oír su nombre y sólo asintió con la cabeza, para luego continuar su camino. Como si fuera ya poco todo lo que pasó, ahora tendría que verle a la hora de la cena e intentar no sentirse triste y avergonzada.

* * *

Luego de ese shockeante momento en el parque, Leon no pudo volver a concentrarse en nada más que en Sherry. Su confesión lo había tomado por sorpresa, y luego simplemente actuó como un imbécil en vez de pedirle cinco minutos más a Helena para arreglar las cosas. En lugar de eso, le dijo la primer tontería que se le vino a la cabeza. Qué estúpido se sentía.

Al salir del trabajo con la cabeza hecha un lío, se dirigía a su camioneta cuando su celular sonó. Era Claire.

-¿Si?

-Leon, disculpa que te moleste pero, ¿podrías por favor comprar de paso un ingrediente que me falta para la cena?realmente lo olvidé y no puedo salir ahora. - ¡Maldición! Había olvidado la cena en casa de Claire esa noche. Estuvo tan sumido en el episodio del parque que lo olvidó por completo.

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas? - Dijo fingiendo que todo iba perfecto. Luego de que Claire le pidiera el ingrediente, cortó la llamada, y en quince minutos estuvo en su casa. Habían sido los quince minutos más cortos de su vida, pero bastaron para pensar en qué le diría a Sherry cuando la viera. Sí, en eso había estado pensando durante toda la tarde, y finalmente por una vez, se había puesto de acuerdo con sus ideas.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de las chicas con el ingrediente en la mano y totalmente decidido. La pelirroja abrió finalmente la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

-Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida.- Dijo tomando la bolsa que él llevaba en la mano.

-No es nada, a propósito, ¿dónde está Sherry?

-Está en su habitación, no se siente muy bien.- Hizo una mueca.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Claro, se me ha ocurrido que tal vez tú puedieras animarla un poco.

 _No tienes idea de cuánto,_ pensó. Se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Sherry luego de colgar su chaqueta en el perchero detrás de la puerta principal. Dio dos toques a la puerta de la habitación de Sherry y un _adelante_ se oyó desde adentro. Al entrar, ella se encontraba sentada en el diván abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

-Bajaré a cenar en seguida, Claire.- Dijo sin siquiera voltear. Él se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, habló.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamo Claire? - Esta vez ella sí volteó, sorprendida. Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a buscar sus pantuflas.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Claire a la cocina.- Dijo cuando encontró sus zapatos, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No, ¡espera!- La detuvo tomándola de un brazo. Tironeó de ella hasta tenerla cerca y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y la besó. Al principio la tomó por sorpresa y sus ojos parecían salirse de órbita, pero luego se dejó llevar y le siguió el ritmo mientras se aferraba a su camisa blanca. Después de unos minutos, se separaron por aire.- Lo siento, sé que debí haber hecho esto antes.- Explicó - Sólo... me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Está bien, no tienes que forzarte a estar conmigo si no quieres, te dije que comprendería si no sentías lo mismo.

-Pero sí lo hago.- Respondió, mirando fijamente sus bellos ojos grises - Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, Sherry.- Y entonces volvió a besarla. Ambos se sentían felices de saber que por fin estaban con la persona que amaban, y ese amor era totalmente correspondido.

* * *

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó Claire cuando la vio bajar las escaleras con su vestido y tacones puestos.

-Aún no, Leon vendrá a por mí.

-Realmente siento que hayas tenido que invitar a Leon en vez de aquél otro chico, sólo piensa que no será tan malo después de todo.

-No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado.- Sonrió con falsa inocencia, si supiera hasta qué punto realmente se sentía feliz de salir con Leon. Sin embargo, aún no le decían a nadie de su relación, y así sería por un tiempo hasta que sus lazos fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar tanto lo bueno como lo malo que vendría.

La bocina de su camioneta sonó al frente de la casa y se despidió de Claire con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Diviértete en tu graduación!- Gritó antes de que Sherry cerrara la puerta detrás de sí. Al entrar en la camioneta, Leon la esperaba del lado del conductor, y tras saludarse con un casto beso en los labios, emprendieron camino hacia donde sería su primera cita. De ningún modo iría ese baile de graduación, eso era para gente hueca y superficial que amaba ponerse bonitos vestidos, votar por las personas que obviamente eran las más populares para que salieran reyes del baile, y tomar ponche que más bien parecía agua de lavar platos.

-¿Tienes todo listo?- Preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto. Condujo unos quince minutos hasta llegar a su parque favorito, el lugar en donde todo comenzó. Al llegar, tendieron un gran mantel sobre la hierba y colocaron comida sobre él. Su primera cita sería un picnic bajo la luz de la luna, una fantasía amorosa de Sherry que, sin saberlo, Leon le estaba cumpliendo. Luego de haber cenado riendo y jugando juntos, decidieron recostarse sobre la hierba y mirar las estrellas, él con la cabeza sobre la hierba y la de ella sobre su pecho, siendo rodeada por su brazo derecho.

-¡Oh, mira! Esa constelación tiene forma de carrito de golf.- Dijo Sherry riendo y él la imitó.

-¿En serio? ¿De carrito de golf?

-¡Sí, mira!- Le señaló el cielo.

-¡Oh sí, mira! Veo...veo... veo que estás quedando loca.- Rió.

-Te odio.- Rió ella también.

Cuando decidieron irse al fin, era demasiado temprano como para que Sherry llegase de su "graduación", así que decidieron ir a casa de Leon.

-Siéntete como en tu casa.- Le dijo mientras dejaba las llaves encima de la mesa del comedor y se quitaba su chaqueta. Sherry se sentó en el sofá, dejó su bolso a un lado, encendió la T.V, y en pocos minutos Leon se había unido a ella a ver Bob Esponja. Al poco rato, ambos acabaron besándose en el sofá ya sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría en la T.V, él estaba sentado en el sofá y ella sobre sus piernas. Los besos lentamente fueron subiendo de tono, mientras las manos de ella desabotonaban su camisa y su cinturón, y las de él bajaban el cierre de su vestido. Una vez la camisa estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por su tonificado pecho y sus fuertes brazos, mientras sentía sus músculos tensarse con cada toque. Se sentía tan malditamente bien. Todo en ellos era excitante. Él olía a algo indescriptible que la volvía loca y ella era tan suave como la seda. Cuando él por fin logró quitarle el sujetador, procedió a besar su cuello mientras se paraba y ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas sin dejar de tocarlo. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, la apoyó suavemente sobre el colchón mientras ella quitaba con desesperación su pantalón y sus bóxers y él sus bragas. Leon bajó los besos desde su cuello hasta uno de sus senos mientras con una mano acariciaba su muslo. Más tarde repitió la misma acción pero con el otro seno. Así, continuaron disfrutando de sus cuerpos el uno del otro, nunca teniendo suficiente, nunca pudiendo saciar esa sed que sentían, pero sí alimentando la llama que ambos habían encendido. Entonces Leon levantó la cabeza para besarla otra vez, la acomodó mejor en la cama, retiró un sobre pequeño de su mesilla de luz y rápidamente lo abrió y se lo colocó antes de ir hacia ella para volver a besarla. -¿Lista? - Le preguntó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella. Ella asintió, él se le acercó más y la besó mientras entraba en ella suavemente. Se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás cada vez más rápido mientras se besaban y se susurraban al oído cuánto se amaban. Leon pudo notar entonces por el agarre de su mano y sus gemidos que estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

-Ve más rápido.- Pidió, y él obedeció. El aumento del agarre de sus manos continuó creciendo, hasta que ambos llegaron al límite.- ¡Oh, Leon!- Gritó mientras cerraba los ojos y clavaba las uñas en su tonificada espalda.

-¡Sherry!- Le siguió al grito de ella, y rápidamente se quitó de encima para no aplastarla. Ambos estaban agotados, pero eran tan felices como nunca pudieron imaginarlo. Ella lo sintió moverse a su lado y luego pasó un brazo por su abdomen y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella le rodeaba con su brazo.

-Te amo, Sherry.- Le dijo antes de besarla por milésima vez esa noche.

-Te amo, Leon.- Respondió, feliz de tenerle tan cerca.

Cuando Sherry cerró sus ojos, sintió como todo su mundo tomaba color. Cómo, finalmente, había logrado lo que alguna vez creyó imposible: Conquistar a su héroe.

* * *

 **Bueeeno, eso es todo. Quiero decir antes que nada que es la primera vez que escribo lemmon (sí, era muy inocente xD) así que esto es algo nuevo para mí (aparte del sentimiento de persecución que tuve cuando lo escribía, mirando cada cinco minutos a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie estuviese espiando o de lo contrario moriría). Nunca en la vida había pensado en LeonxSherry como pareja, pero ahora que escribí sobre ellos me parecieron tan tiernos =w= Agradezco al foro por hacer este tipo de cosas, pues siempre me arriesgo y aprendo cosas nuevas gracias a ellos. :D**

 **CMosser: Te pido disculpas si no es lo que querías, te envié un mensaje explicándote todo ;)**

 **Gracias a todos los que lean, un beso :***


End file.
